


Exploration

by TFWBT



Series: To Establish Ties [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lost and Found, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Sam Winchester/Jack Kline, Season/Series 13, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/pseuds/TFWBT
Summary: Like the angels, Jack can sense human emotions. He's still learning about them when he comes across Sam in the shower experiencing a new one - arousal.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within a few days after 13x1. Spoilers for 13x1. For Kinktober 2017. Prompt - Masturbation
> 
> What's the pairing name? Klinesam? Samine? Samkline? Klisam?

Jack likes the bunker. It's quiet and cool and gives him time to think. The police station had been chaotic with so much noise and emotion. With only Sam and Dean, it's easier to separate himself out from the world.

Dean is hard to be around. The emotions pour out of him so thick and heavy, it's almost suffocating. Jack's learning them fast: despair, anger, sadness, and grief so thick and dark it follows Dean like a heavy cloud. He spends a lot of time in his room, which is well enough for Jack with how much Dean despises him.

Sam's feeling many of the same emotions, but Jack has to really look inside him to see them. Not so much anger, although that's there as well, buried so deep, and under so much, it's almost impossible to find. In Sam, his thick and heavy grief, sadness, and despair are wrapped up tightly and pushed into a compact ball.

He doesn't know why they do it. Neither Dean's push out or Sam's push in of emotion seems to help them. Every day, the emotions are the same, burning them both, never abating, leaving them jagged and raw. There’s love and longing from both of them, as they try to connect, but they can't heal themselves, much less each other.

They mourn his father. Others too, but his father most of all. There's traces of him in the bunker and Sam gently points them out. A toothbrush here. A photograph there. Jack's seen Castiel through Kelly's eyes, but he still appreciates the photo.

“What was my father like?” Jack asks Sam. He quickly adds, “Castiel.” The thought of Lucifer opens up something ugly buried deep within Sam, pain so sharp and wild, it hurts Jack to feel it.

Sam smiles a little, happiness rising up in him and filling Jack with its warm glow. “Once he, uh, nearly killed me. I had this… wall that was... protecting me. He tore it down. I almost died. After he did it, I tried to kill him. I stabbed him in the back. But then… I thought about what he did and _why_ he did it. I realized that while he fucked things up, he had a good heart, you know? I knew that, even though what he did really messed me up, he didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. He tried to do what was right, even when it cost him. He loved us.”

Jack sinks into the emotions radiating off Sam. The mixture of love and fondness feels so good to breathe in and let flow through him. All too quickly it turns to sadness, like a light switched off. Sam's brow furrows. He glances back towards Dean's room and then the sadness is overwhelming until Sam stuffs it back down, locking it tightly away again. “I'm going to bed,” he says and walks away.

Jack wishes he knew how to switch that light on again for Sam. He wishes he had his father. Castiel would know what to do. He would know how to ease their pain.

The next morning, Sam has buried his pain so deeply, Jack can't feel it without searching for it. Jack follows him around the bunker as Sam tries to fill him with as much knowledge as possible. Jack's reading through a book on exorcisms when he hears Dean and Sam talking about him in the kitchen.

“Don't forget,” Dean says in a low tone, anger flowing off of him. “He's still Lucifer's son.”

“You think I don't know that?” Sam says back, his ball of emotions expanding. “I know Lucifer. Better than anyone. Jack is not Lucifer.” That terrible pain in him ignites and Jack pulls away from them, turning his attention back to his book.

He doesn't seek out Sam’s emotions again until later, when Dean's emotions are safely hidden with him in his room.

Sam's in the showers. Jack doesn't need to shower, but he likes to do it anyway because the feel of the water falling against his skin is such an amazing sensation.

Jack reaches out, and Sam's feeling a brand new emotion. It's electric and pulsing and _alive_. Curious, Jack nudges the curtain aside on Sam's shower stall.

Sam's standing with a palm on the side of the stall, his head tilted back towards the water, his eyes closed, and pleasure on his face. He's slowly stroking up and down his penis, which is engorged with blood. It's thick and heavy in Sam's hand, and with each languid pass of his fingers, the electric feeling rises, flowing out of Sam and into Jack.

Entranced, soaking in this new emotion, Jack watches hungrily. He notes Sam's muscles tensing, and suddenly he wants to run his hand down Sam's strong back, palm the curves of his buttocks, and feel Sam's warm skin against his own. He wants to press into Sam and feel his penis, so thick and full.

Jack's penis is small and very soft. His testicles hang low from his body, unlike Sam's, which are tight against him. As Jack watches Sam's fist rising and falling over his penis, the pulse of the emotion awakens something within Jack and then he's producing the emotion himself. Blood rushes to his penis, which starts to twitch and fill. It seems it would be painful for his penis to stretch so thick as Sam's, but he wants to experience it so bad. He can feel how much Sam loves this, the pleasure's pouring off of him and it's better than anything he's experienced before. Better than nougats or Dean's hamburgers.

Parting his lips slightly, Sam lets out a little sigh. His breath is coming quicker now, his hand starts moving faster, and then the emotion is bigger now, more electric and wild. It ignites Jack's own emotions and soon Jack can't tell the difference between Sam's pleasure and his own, they are both so thick, he can't think of anything else. His penis is growing hard fast, filling with blood, and it doesn't hurt at all. It feels _amazing_.

Sam's hand is fast now, his muscles tight and tense, and he rises on the balls of his feet as he thrusts his hips, pushing his penis into his hand. The expression on his flushed face could be mistaken for pain if Jack couldn't feel the pleasure so heavy and hot it’s almost unbearable.

It rises and rises and just when it’s too much and Jack isn't sure if he can handle more, it switches from sharp and tight to soft and warm and _oh so good._ Something thick and white shoots out of Sam's penis, hitting the wall and filling the room with an unusual scent. It seems to pull all of the strain out Sam's muscles, and he relaxes now. A lazy, warm contentment rolls off of him. He shakes his head back in the shower, his hair catching the water and pulling it back from his face. He opens his eyes, looks at Jack, and lets out a bunch of words Jack hasn't heard before.

“What were you doing?” asks Jack.

Sam snaps off the shower and yanks his towel tightly around himself. “Don't do that. If someone's in the shower, don't look at them.”

“Why?”

“Privacy. People like privacy.” Sam's face is red and, to Jack's disappointment, all the pleasure has left his body. He's full of embarrassment, an emotion Jack doesn't fully understand or like to feel. Sam pushes past Jack, grabbing his clothes. He's still wet, water dripping off his hair and leaving footprints on the floor as he marches to his room.

“What were you doing?” Jack asks again, following behind.

“Oh my god. It’s, uh… It's called masturbation,” says Sam. Normally he looks at Jack when he talks to him, but he doesn't now. Jack has never felt him so out of sorts. “It's something you'll learn more about when you're old-” He shakes his head.

Jack doesn't want to wait until he's old. “I want to learn about it now. Can you do it again?”

“Oh god,” says Sam. “Wait here.” He disappears into his room and, to Jack's great disappointment, when he opens the door, he's dressed, his penis hidden in his jeans.

“Come on,” says Sam. He closes the door behind Jack and motions for him to sit at the desk. “Here, I'll find you some instructional materials.” He opens his laptop and types in 'masturbation’ in the browser search bar. He mutters, “We're going to have to child lock the internet.”

Jack looks at the images and descriptions, but it doesn't do anything for him. He can't feel the emotions of words or pixels. “I'm not interested in this. I'm interested in how it made you feel. I felt it too and I want to feel it again.” He stands and unbuttons his jeans, pushing his pants and underwear down. His penis springs free and he loves the feel of the cool air against the sensitive skin.

Sam holds up his hands. For some reason, he is nervous, his heart beating wildly. “Look, Jack. You're at most a few days old. You have an adult-” He looks at Jack's penis. “ _Really_ adult body, but sex isn't something you should rush into. There will be plenty of time for that later.”

“Is it because of Lucifer?” Jack asks, although he knows it's going to hurt and he doesn't want to hurt Sam. “I'm not him.”

“I know,” says Sam and the pain in him is so sharp, Jack winces. “I know. You need to learn your own body first.” He picks up the laptop. “Do you think you prefer to look at naked men or women?”

Ruefully, Jack pulls his pants back up and tucks his penis away. “I don't know, what do you prefer?”

Sam flushes again. “Mostly women, but I look at both. Here.”

He sets the computer down in front of Jack. Half of the screen has videos of naked women touching themselves. The other half has naked men doing the same.

Sam's pain is buried now. Pushed so deep it's as if it never was. “Figure out your own body first. People can get hurt if they rush into sex or have it with the wrong person.”

“I know you won't hurt me.” Jack has never felt the hate he sometimes feels with Dean.

“Not on purpose.” Sam sits on the bed. “Do you remember what I told you about your father, Castiel? He didn't mean to almost kill me, but he did. You have to be careful with this. Besides, it's easier to have an enjoyable experience with someone else once you know what you enjoy.”

Jack knows what he enjoys - Sam's pleasure - but if Sam says to wait, than he will. “Okay.”

“If you still feel this way later, we'll talk about it then. For now, enjoy.” Sam taps the screen. “Don't get anything on my computer.”

Sam leaves, closing the door behind him. Jack wishes he would stay. He's not really interested in the images, so he takes off his pants and underwear and sprawls out on the bed, breathing in the smell of Sam.

The image of what he saw in the shower is all he can think about as he grabs himself and strokes himself the way he saw Sam touch his penis. The now familiar emotion rises in him, pulsing and electric and pleasurable. 

As the pleasure rises in him, he wishes it were Sam's penis in his hand, Sam's body against his own. His testicles draw in tight against his body and his muscles tense up. It's all new and overwhelming, but in a good way. He wants more and moves his hand faster, until the emotion is all he is.

And then, just when it's almost too much, the tight ball of energy unfurls and flows out of him in waves of pleasure so intense, he can't think of anything else. Tension shifts to melting. Pressure shifts to relief. A thick, white fluid shoots out of his penis and it feels so amazing.

For a moment he just lays there, catching his breath and enjoying the feeling of of contentment.

Once his body calms, he gets up and heads straight to the computer. He needs to learn everything he can about this if he has any hope of experiencing it with Sam again.

Of the videos Sam found for him, he finds the man who most resembles him and clicks play.


End file.
